The laws of most (if not all), provinces and states require that if a vehicle is carrying a load which overhangs beyond the rear, front or sides of the vehicle, then a safety device has to be attached to the protruding end of the load. This is usually a flag and/or a lamp. For lack of anything ‘purpose made’, people transporting lumber, piping and other such materials that overhang the vehicle, typically fasten a red ‘rag’ or strip of red plastic to the material in a makeshift fashion.
The problem with the make-shift strip of red cloth or plastic tape is that in the majority of cases, the state and provincial legislation requires an open flag at the end of the load (the flag size required tends to vary between 12 to 18 inches square, depending on the state or province) and, during twilight and evening, a red or amber light visible from the rear and sides of the load.
This presents a problem for anyone transporting overhanging loads, and most makeshift solutions, either taped or tacked to the load, do not meet the legislated requirements, not to mention the risk of potential accident or injury as a result of a poorly marked overhanging load.